I Choose
by ChibiKagome-InuyashasLover
Summary: Inuyasha has to choose between Kikyo or Kagome. Will he find out some deadly secrets about Kikyo? Will Kagome leave him forever? Ratings may go up, depends on if I'm drinking Caffine.
1. I'm sorry

I Choose.....  
  
"Kagome, time to go!" A voice called to Kagome, waking her up from a deep slumber. "C'mon, Kagome! Let's go!" Her best friend, Sango, said with a smile. Miroku sat with Shippo a few feet behind Sango. She heard the birds chirping, the river running, and the soft howls of the wind. Kagome took in a deep breath of fresh air. 'Ah, what a beautiful morning' Kagome thought to herself. "Lady Kagome, you've awaken." Miroku said smiling. "G'morning!" Shippo said jumping into Kagome's arms. Kagome yawned. "Hello, all!" She said a little tired. She looked around and couldn't find the stubborn hanyou. "Uh, where's-" Kagome was cut off by Sango saying "Inuyasha? He went for a morning walk, as usual". "For some reason, I am not suprised." Kagome said getting up. "Hey, where's Kirara?" Kagome asked alittle worried. "Oh, don't worry. She went with Inuyasha. Just to make sure he doesn't get into to much trouble!" Sango and Kagome laughed. They all heard a loud crash noise, and saw some tree's fell from out of the forest. Sango grabbed her boomarang. "Sango, it's only Inuyasha." Kagome said pointing to Inuyasha chasing Kirara. "I'm gonna kill you, Kirara!" Inuyasha said chasing Kirara. Kirara jumped into Sango's arms, and Sango hit Inuyasha over the head with her boomarang. "Ya know, out of all of us, you're the meanest" Inuyasha said on the ground, with a bump on his head. "Ya know, out of all of us, you're the most stubbornest! And the meanest, and the stupidest!" Sango yelled at him. "Stop talking about Kagome, and talk about me!" He insulted. "Ohhh, you! SIT!" Kagome said angry and a little sad. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" She yelled over and over again. Inuyasha fell to the ground a few times. "YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE! I WAS JOKING!" He yelled. Kagome glared at him angrily. "You shouldn't be so mean!" Kagome screamed. "Alright! I'm sorry!" Inuyasha said calmly. 'He's sorry?! Why would he be sorry? I thought he hated me! Maybe he doesn't.......' 


	2. The Kiss

I Choose.....  
  
Hello, All! I'm ChibiKagome12! Be nice, it's my Very first fanfiction! If I made any mistakes or if you have something to make the story better, please tell me! R & R, please! Oh, my email is the same. ChibiKagome12@scifianime.com and my AOL IM is kagomeandkikyo. Thank you!  
  
Chapter 2- The Kiss  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha shocked and confused. "Y-You're sorry?!" Kagome screamed alittle scared. "You must have a fever!" She added feeling his head. "Lady Kagome, maybe Inuyasha is taking fondness of you" Miroku told her with a grin on his face. "Aww! Inuyasha finally likes Kagome!" Sango said excited. "I GOT'S A DADDY! I GOT'S A DADDY!" Shippo screamed real happy. Inuyasha growled and blushed. "I DON'T LIKE KAGOME AND I AIN'T YOUR DADDY, STUPID KITSUNE!" Inuyasha screamed to the top of his lungs. Shippo started to cry. "Oh, now you've done it!" Kagome said angry. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIITTTT!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed to the top of her lungs. (Anime fire came up behind her, ya know when someone's mad fire is the background) 'Oh, god! She's gonna kill me!' Inuyasha screamed in his head. She kneeled right infront of him, and instead, she played with his (oh, so cute) doggie ears. "Aren't you gonna kill me?" He asked looking at her in confusion. "I wouldn't do that to a friend" She smiled, then stood up and got her huge (and I seriously mean huge) yellow bookbag. "C'mon! Let's go!" She said cheerfully throwing it over her shoulder. She fell on her side (anime style) cause of it's weight. Inuyasha jumped up and carried it for her. "Thank you, Inuyasha" She said blushing. "Feh! Whatever" He said in his normal stubborn mood. They were walking along the road in the forest until Kagome stopped. "What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome pointed to those demon thingy's (what are they? serpents?) that carry away souls. "Kikyo's near by" She said in horror. Inuyasha ran infront of Kagome. "Oh, No you don't! You're ignoring her and coming with me!" She dragged Inuyasha along the path. Inuyasha and Kagome were infront of everyone, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo were a few feet behind. "Why were you being so protective when we sensed Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. 'Oh, no! Should I tell him? I know! I'll tell him, but not exactly tell him!' Kagome thought. "I don't want to lose you. I want you to stay with me!" She said alittle upset. "And that witch is trying to take you away from me! She does it to get me mad! Cause she knows-" Kagome noticed she was thinking out loud. She noticed Inuyasha staring at her, blushing. "Go on...." He said blushing even more. 'Okay, I have to tell him! Now or never! Oh! I choose never!' She thought. "She knows how I......feel about you....." She said blushing like crazy. "Hows that?" He asked blushing too. "Inuyasha......I...........If I tell you, it's gotta be somewhere private!" She told him eyeing the others. "What we do?" Sango asked. "I swear I didn't touch her!" Miroku screamed pointing to Sango. "We'll be back, DO NOT FOLLOW US!" Inuyasha ordered showing his claws. He grabbed Kagome and jumped from tree to tree until they were deep in the forest. They sat down in a tiny open space. "Okay, now tell me!" He ordered blushing. "Inuyasha, I.........I love you!" She screamed crying. "I've loved you since I met you! That's why I pulled the arrow out of you! Cause I love you!" She cried. "Somehow, I knew you were going to say that....that's why I......" He put his hand behind her head and kissed her. They heard something in the bushes so he pulled away. "Shhhh! Be quiet! They'll hear us!" A girl whispered. "You be quiet!" A little boy whispered. Kagome grabbed his kimono and pulled him towards her and kissed him again. "HA! I KNEW IT! Miroku, pay up!" Sango yelled as Miroku gave her a bag of money (I don't know what they use, so I put money. And I bet to much, so I decided to put this). "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked them. "We had a bet you two were out her kissin! And I won! So, HA!" Sango bragged. Inuyasha growled. "Didn't I tell you not to follow?!" He growled louder. He froze in his spot, then turned the opposite way. "Inuyasha! What's wrong?" Kagome asked worried. He froze at stared in the forest wide eyed. "Kikyo......."  
  
Well, how'd ya like it? Please tell me! I liked the bet part! That was funny, to me. I don't know if you liked it but........blah. Anyway! How do you do this....uh......... (Pretending to be Kagome) "Next time on Inuyasha, Inuyasha comes across Kikyo. But this time the whole group is there with him, so now he can't do any- thing fishy! Why would he! He said he loved me.......wait! No, he didn't! Oh, No! Inuyasha, you kissed me! You wouldn't betray me after our first kiss! Would you? Stay tuned for the next chapter 'Who do you truly love, Inuyasha?!'. See ya soon!" 


	3. Who do you truly Love, Inuyasha!

I Choose.....  
  
Hi! S'me! ^_^ Guess what! I got a new Inuyasha DVD! I got volume 8! Now I got episodes 1-24! I hated it! How dare Inuyasha kiss Kikyo! Without the fans permission! WITHOUT THE GIRLS PERMISSION! Luckly my cusin was there to hold me back! I was one step close to breaking my TV! I played hangman with my cusin and I drew Kikyo! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I HATE KIKYO! KIKYO DIE....uh.....AGAIN! Oh, If you like don't like Kikyo with Naraku, I would skip this chapter.  
  
Chapter 3- Who do you truly love, Inuyasha?!  
  
"Inuyasha! Please! Leave her alone! Stay with me! Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. "Oh, stupid little recarnation of mine!" A familiar voice said evily. "Oh, No! Kikyo! (pulls out knife and heads for computer. HAHAHA!)" Miroku yelled rushing infront of Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango and Shippo followed. "Kikyo? I......." Inuyasha stared at Kikyo as she appeared on a tree infront of him. "Inuyasha! No! You are Kagome's! You already kissed twice! And you kissed her first! So, you're staying with Kagome!" Sango yelled. "Hmmm, you forget, he kissed me twice, too" Kikyo bragged evily. "So it comes to this..." Miroku paused. "Inuyasha! You gotta pick between Kagome or Kikyo!". Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha! Pick Kagome! She told you she loves you! Did Kikyo ever tell you that?" Shippo screamed. 'They're right! Kikyo never said that she loved me! But Kagome did! Oh, who to choose!' Inuyasha thought. "Inuyasha! Don't!" Kagome said walking infront of him. She walked up to him and started to cry. "Inuyasha! I want you! Please! Don't leave me......please!" Kagome cried. With that she jumped up and kissed him. She pulled away and buried her head in his (sexy) chest. "Inuyasha, please! I love you!" Kagome whispered in his Kimono. "And Inuyasha! Kikyo shot you with an arrow! She killed you fifty years ago! Kagome never did that!" Shippo added. "Shut up! Let him decide!" Kikyo screamed. Inuyasha walked toward Kikyo. "Kikyo.....I-" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome. "STOP! Inuyasha look at this!" She hands him a book. "It's from my era! It says: Late after Kikyo and Inuyasha got together, she had an affair with the thief, Onigumo. This affair was a long course affair. So, mainly Kikyo shot the hanyou, Inuyasha, while they were still having an affair." Kagome told him with a smile. "So Kikyo! What do you have to say now?!" Miroku asked with an evil grin. "Inuyasha! Come to me!" Kikyo screamed. "I have chosen....." They all freeze and turn to him. "I choose........"  
  
SO! Ya wanna read the next chapter?! You probably know who he's gonna choose! But, he could pick otherwise! But until then, uh......(pretending to be Kagome....again) "Next time on Inuyasha! Oh, here we go! Will Inuyasha choose me or Kikyo? Knowing him he'll probably pick Kikyo. But, if he does it'll be the last of me there! Stay tuned for 'The Desision and a Tragic Fight'! See ya soon! 


	4. The Decision and a Tragic Fight

I Choose.....  
  
Hehehe, judging by your reviews, you wanna see who he chooses! Okay! Here ya go!  
  
Chapter 4- The Decision and a Tragic Fight  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't be so stupid! Pick Kagome!" Shippo yelled angry. "Inuyasha............" Kagome said with teary eyes. He looked at her. "INUYASHA! EITHER WAY YOU CHOOSE SHE CANNOT WIN!" Kikyo yelled with her bow and arrow, pointed at Kagome. "I choose....." They all stared at him. He looked down at Kagome, who had tears in her eyes. "K-Kagome" He said softly. He leaned down and kissed her passionatly (I'm gettin' too jealous!). Kikyo growled (Ha! Imagine Kikyo growling). "INUYASHA! I WILL KILL MY RENCARNATION AND TAKE BACK MY SOUL! JUST TO DESTROY YOU!" Kikyo screamed. She let her arrow fly, but Sango sliced it in half with Hirakotsu (huge Boomarang). "There is no way I'll let you destroy their happiness!" Sango yelled in her fighting outfit. "I won't allow it! You are dead! You should be on the other side! You will be there soon! So you'd lose Inuyasha anyway!" Sango continued. "And as a monk, I will see that you rest in peace!" Miroku added. "And I won't let you take away my new daddy!" Shippo added very mad. "You all are on her side?! Well, then. I'll kill you all!" Kikyo said preparing to shoot again. "I'll kill you first, demon slayer!" Kikyo yelled pointing an arrow at her. Then, Kikyo shifted and shot it into Kagome's back. Kagome screamed in pain. "Kagome!!!" Inuyasha cried to the top of his lungs. She fell backwards, making the arrow jam into her. She screamed again. Inuyasha picked her up and pulled the arrow out. She screamed even louder. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stared in horror at Kagome's body. It was covered in blood. The arrow was also covered in blood. Inuyasha looked at her. She was becoming pale. "Oh, god! Kagome don't die!" Inuyasha started to cry harder. "I-Inuyasha........I.......l- love...... you..............*gasp*..................................................... ....................." Kagome said her last words before she was all white. Inuyasha cried harder, he sounded like a baby. A light came out of her heart, it was her soul. It went into Kikyo. He leaned down and hugged her one more time. "*sniff* I l-love you, t-too.........(cry)" He wispered in her cold ear.  
  
Well, did ya like it?! It's not over! Oh, no! I ain't tellin' you about the next chapter! You'll have to read yourselves! Anyways, the next chapter is called "The Miracle". See ya soon! Oh, wait! I got a question for all you guys. In the ending theme "Fukai Mori", when Sesshomaru and Jaken see that tree with the dragon, what was that suppose to be? Why was there a dead dragon pinned to the tree?! I am a HUGE Inuyasha fan, and I know A LOT, and I mean A LOT, about it, but I don't get that! 


	5. The Miracle

I Choose.....  
  
GEEZ! Don't bite my head off! Okay! You'll see what happens!  
  
Chapter 3- The Miracle  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stood there in shock. Their eyes full of sorrow and pain. Shippo started to cry. Sango and Miroku stared at the dead body of Kagome and the Defensless Inuyasha, who was now crying like a baby. "Hmmmmm, this feels nice!" Kikyo smirked. They swung around to see Kikyo glowing light blue. "I have my soul back! How I've longed for this day!" Kikyo laughed evily. Sango remembered something as she watched her tears hit the ground.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Well, then. I'll kill you all!" Kikyo said preparing to shoot again. "I'll kill you first, demon slayer!" Kikyo yelled pointing an arrow at her. Then, Kikyo shifted and shot it into Kagome's back. Kagome screamed in pain. "Kagome!!!"  
  
*FLASHBACK END*  
  
"HEY! YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA KILL ME FIRST, KIKYO! YOU DID IT TO SEND KAGOME AND INUYASHA OFF GUARD!" Sango screamed as the others looked at her, they just remembered that, too. "No, as you remember, Kagome has killed a lot of demons herself, and you have been training her. You said yourself that she would make a fine demon slayer. So therefore, I did warn her!" Kikyo added glaring. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha who was staring at her. "Kikyo.................." Inuyasha couldn't talk. "I'll pick you under one condision! You let Kagome live!" Inuyasha said regrettable. Kikyo unleashed soul orbs out of her pale body. Inuyasha stood up and watched them fly to Kagome's body. Kikyo slowly walked over to Inuyasha. "Kikyo" Inuyasha managed to say before Kikyo kissed him. He returned the kiss, the three other just stood in horror. Kagome's eyes slowly opened, then shot opened when she saw the two. "I-Inuyasha......" Kagome started to cry. Sango and Miroku ran to her, Shippo and Kirara couldn't move. "Lady Kagome, he did it for you....." Miroku tried to explain. "He did it to save your life!" Sango said trying to calm her down. "That's it! THIS IS IT!" Kagome screamed, being surounded by light blue light. A magical bow and arrow appeared out of nowhere. Kikyo pulled away, Inuyasha and her both looked at her in fear. Kagome's eyes glowed. "Kikyo! This is it! You may be able to take my soul, my dreams! But you will NEVER TAKE AWAY INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed as loud as she could. She shot an arrow right through Kikyo's heart. Kikyo had hundreds of soul orbs flying out of her, but she was too weak to stop them. She fell to her knees, then slammed to the ground.  
  
Well, that's not all! You'll have to read more! It gets more exciting! OH! I'm making few new stories.  
  
I just got back from New York, and I saw The Phantom of The Opera. Okay, hint! Kagome's school is doing The Phantom of the Opera for the school play and Kagome gets part as Christine Daae! Her teacher (of all people) gives a certain hanyou a very imoprtant part. Take a hard and wild guess who she chose as the Phantom! INUYASHA! Hehehe! But, the story is mostly about them getting ready for the play, and start taking liking to each other. It's a romantic story. Please read "StagePlay Inuyasha!"!  
  
And I miss Christmas! The New story is about Kagome inviting all her friends to have Christmas with her at her house while her family go on vacation. Tell no more! Please read "Christmas Vacation!"!  
  
Thank you all! 


	6. FINAL CHAPTER! Kagome's Hatred and Inuya...

I Choose.....  
  
Okay, so sorry took so long to update, I just watched the episode "Onigumo's heart beats inside Naraku" or somethin like that, so I got SOOO mad at Kikyo, so I started to cry. So, I ran to the computer and here I am!!! See my hatred toward Kikyo in this chapter!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5- Kagome's hatred and Inuyasha's love  
  
"You deserved it, witch outta hell!!!" Kagome screamed furiously at Kikyo's lifeless body. Inuyasha looked at Kagome alittle scared. 'Kagome, it's like she's gonna turn youkai and rip Kikyo to shreds!' Inuyasha thought frightened. "YOU SHOULD BE AFRAID INUYASHA! GOD KNOWS WHAT I'LL DO NOW!!!" Kagome screamed with her eyes still glowed, but this time, blood red. "I HATE YOU KIKYO!!! YOU SHOULD'VE NEVER COME NEAR INUYASHA!!!" She screamed again looking at Kikyo. Kikyo's souless body struggled to get up, but it did (ya! after 10 minutes!). Kikyo's eyes were blank, she looked angry even though she was emotionless. "K-Kagome...................." Kikyo squeaked out. She slowly walked over to Kagome's glowing body. Kikyo put her hands on Kagome's shoulders, and started to steal her soul once more. Kagome looked in fear as she saw the life getting sucked away from her, her vision became blurry. Kikyo smirked evily. "You should've never come near a tragic priestess!" Kikyo yelled as she was healing up. Kikyo stopped smirking and had that 'Why did you do it' face. Kagome's vision came back, and could see Inuyasha holding Tetsusaiga as if he sliced something. Kagome knew what he had sliced.....Kikyo. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with his most sorry face. "You killed Kikyo......." Kagome said shocked. He ran over to Kagome and kissed her. "I said I choose you!" Inuyasha whispered pulling away. They kiss again. Miroku and Sango stared anime wide eyed, with their hands over Shippo's eyes. Miroku and Sango started to blush from seeing this. "See, Sango! They do it! Why can't-" Miroku complained. WHACK!!! As usual, Sango hit him over the head with Hiraikotsu. "BECAUSE I AIN'T FIGHTING FOR YOU!!!!" Sango replied with anime red eyes. Shippo looks through their fingers and see's the kiss. All he can do is giggle. Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes. "I love you..." Inuyasha said. "I love you, too" She replied. They kiss again, right in a little opening field, where a big tree was, it happened to be the 1,000 year old sacred tree. And with a small marking on the tree, a mark of a hanyou and girl from the future, holding the Shikon Jewel in their hands.......  
END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WELL!!! Didya like it?! The mark on the tree means they get married and they guard the Shikon jewel together. Aww! I'm the Kagome+Inuyasha type. If Inuyasha goes near Kikyo, I automatically start crying. I wish Kikyo would just drop dead! Who needs her anyways? Inuyasha surely doesn't need her! Well, tell me how you liked it! Thanks! 


End file.
